


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by corncat



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Not Graphic On Injuries, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: To be continued...?
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

He couldn't believe he's admitting to this, but Gyro Gearloose has fallen in love in the dumbest way possible.

Well, he thinks it is. Cliché even. Having feelings blossom into a mess of warmth. It irks him to no end. Not knowing how it started or why it was happening to him now of all times it could occur.

He hates it. He really hates it.

And at the same time, he loves it.

Gyro had thought about when it happened. Assumingly when Scrooge's youngest nephews and niece started to visit the lab quite often then not. Webby, Dewey, and Huey were the most to wander in the underwater lab for gadgets or advice. And because of their constant visiting, one of their parental figures would come by to assure the children's safety. Donald was the one to visits the most.

Of course, the duck would only speak with the ducklings and Fenton when he visits. Though, he did occasionally chat with the sailor.

This hadn't bother Gyro. At least, not at first.

That might have been how the feelings had first started because before Gyro realizes it, he was falling for the temper sailor. It didn't do him any favors.

Gyro was not the type of man to get distracted so easily. He would be too engrossed in his work, living off from coffee and spite. But he never gets stuck in a daydream when there's work to be done.

However, whenever Donald enters the room, Gyro manages to act like a fool in his presence. He would either tried to show off his new invention while having it not completely functional. The outcome is either embarrassing himself or getting physically harmed in some way.

It's usually both.

It had been a common thing for him nowadays. Gyro would get hurt so much that he had to restock the lab's first aid kit almost constantly. It was starting to irritate him more than ever.

What's worst was that the kids and his intern were starting to catch on to the man's sudden change of behavior. Fenton would try to convince the chicken scientist to admit his feelings, but that only earns him a hit on the head or a sharp glare (mainly both). The kids didn't say much about it, but they certainly had started to study him a little more closely. The Duck children were smart, clever, and a bit sneaky. If he fully admits his possible feelings, they would definitely interrogate him.

So Gyro keeps his emotions to himself and work.

It was a slow day in the lab, the duck family hadn't visited, and Gyro was ahead of schedule. He was peacefully melting metal together with his burner tool when he heard a familiar raspy voice calling out for one of the ducklings.

God, how did he find it so cute when he hears it?

He looked over his shoulder to glance at the sailor as he was scanning the room. Donald turns his attention to the tall chicken, eyes widen as he shouted at the other in a panic. "Gyro, your hand!"

It was too late. The small flame from the burner was burning through the gloved hand for far too long.

"Ouch!"

Gyro yelp, dropping his tool and running off to the closest sink. He dashes his way to the small break room, scrambling to the faucet to starting the water. Giving out a satisfying sigh, he barely noticed the flat wet feet hitting the tiled floor.

"Are you okay, Gyro?" The chicken huffs agitatedly.

"This won't be the first I gotten burnt..."

He looks at the sailor holding an aid kit and a small towel at hand. By this point, it became a routine for them. Donald was already an expert on finding safety equipment, given to being an adventurer and a parent.

Still, seeing the other caring Gryo like this made him feel the same pleasant warmth again. "I'll be fine, thank you, Mr. Duck."

"Oh please, it's just Donald." He opened the kit, searching through the items. "Now, let see that hand."

Out of his lovestruck state when he remembered he left the burner on. Eyes widen as he moves to leave in short horror. "Wait, the burner-" In a quick motion, Donald held his arm gently, stopping the tall man from running off.

"Hold on there, mad scientist. There's no need to worry about it, I made sure it was off."

Turning the water off and was handed a towel, Gyro sighs in relief. _So much for acting naturally._

Giving a downcast look to no particular thing, he sat on a chair in silence.

As for the sailor, he frowns when noticing the scientist so withdrawn. For a while, Donald didn't care much for the other man. At least, not caring of who Gyro was as a person and not just some guy working for his uncle. They rarely spoke to one another at first, but as of now, it's quick and straight to the point. Most of the time.

After months of staying at his uncle's property, Scrooge was bound to tag the ducklings along on adventures. And in turn, the kids were frequently with other adults Scrooge was familiar with. His pilot, scientists, librarian, etc. Donald took the initiative to discuss with other adults the kids were close with.

Meaning he had no other choice but to speak with Gyro when he barges into the manor.

It had him worried some, but Donald was soon intrigued by the tall man and his antics.

On some rare occasions, Donald would love to socialize and generally be happy to be out and about. It had surprised him when he started to enjoy hearing Gyro's going on about his inventions. 

He learned more about Gyro from observing most time, how he wasn't as egotistic as he claimes to be, how he was just a regular guy who wanted his inventions to be a success and not turn evil. The duck was glad to know more about the other, it was interesting. Chatting with Gyro was something he looks forward to when coming into the lab.

It didn't felt right to see the scientist like this.

"Hey Gyro." He was given a soft hum as a reply. "Can I hold your hand?" The chicken stiffens next to the duck.

"...pardon?"

"Your hand, the one that got burned?"

He blinked before responding, giving his burnt hand to the duck shakily. "Oh, uh yeah. Right." Small hands holding his larger ones, it almost made Gyro blush. Of course, he kept that to himself.

The room stayed quiet, the only noise that was present was Donald opening a Neosporin for the burn. Gyro studied the sailor sitting across from him, he was in complete focus as he heals his burnt wound. Feeling his face getting warm up from the contact.

The silence was calming, Gyro had wished it would last a bit longer when Donald had broken it.

"Gyro, can I ask you something?" He nodded quickly, Donald let go of his hand. Shutting the aid kit. "Are you alright? You seemed to be distracted nowadays..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...?


End file.
